


Cool Headed

by AnonEhouse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Gen, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Yeti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Luckily wolves don't mind snow. When winter never ends, this is helpful.





	Cool Headed

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Derek loped through the snow, pads spread wide to avoid breaking through the crust. His prey had the advantage by being better adapted to endless winter, so silence was essential. His fangs showed. After all that worry about global warming, all it took was one idiot thinking a first strike would make him popular to bring about nuclear winter instead.

Or at least that's what Stiles thought had happened. Stiles hadn't been the same since Derek turned him, so Derek didn't really trust his intelligence any longer. In hindsight, he should have expected it. Stiles had more of the instincts of a predator than Derek and his family line had no generations of werewolf hunters weeding out those werewolves unable to blend in with society. 

Derek bared his teeth in a wolf grin. There weren't any werewolf hunters these days. The only humans left alive were those the packs chose to protect. Stiles' father led the small community of Beacon Hills, led the people in maintaining the houses and growing what crops they could in cobbled together greenhouses. 

Derek was content to let him do so. It was pleasant on occasion to have hands to hold a book and a house in which to sit by a fire and read, with Stiles lying dozing at his feet. Stiles hardly ever went human these days. He made a handsome wolf, lean, long-legged, and dark as a moonless night. Derek considered he could have done far worse in choosing a mate, even though Stiles had a tendency to steal the best parts of the kill from under Derek's nose.

Stiles growled at Derek's side, drawing his wandering attention back to the trail they were following. Derek flicked an ear in acknowledgement and pushed himself to get ahead. He was the Alpha, it was his right and duty.

They burst into the clearing, Derek, Stiles and the rest of their pack, snarling as they leaped on the dirty yellowish beasts ripping at one of their own. Yeti were disgusting, eating their weaker fellows alive.

Wolves were so much nobler. They didn't even eat people, unless, well, if someone else killed them, why waste the meat? 

Sometimes Derek wondered idly if the winter would ever end, but then, he didn't care. He had Stiles, and his pack, and the hunting was good.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Ice Age/Endless Winter prompt' square in my Tic Tac Woe bingo card.


End file.
